


Rain on the Windowpanes

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Cassidy Haley (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a rocking party Cassidy wakes up to find Adam in his bed. This fic was supposed to be a surprise morning fuck and turned into something more. Go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The pitter-patter on rain on the windowpanes brings me from my slumber. I can tell it’s still pretty early because my body still feels quite heavy with sleep. It’s screaming at my mind to go back to sleep, but alas even though it was a late night I do have errands to run this afternoon. I stretch languidly for a moment before opening my eyes. It’s then that I realize I’m not exactly alone. I can’t help but smile at Adam’s sleeping form. His face is clean with only the slightest remnants of eyeliner from last night’s party. Adam was too tipsy to drive when everyone finally vacated my house so I offered him the spare room, he must’ve snuck in to crash with me after I was already sleeping.

Adam is really beautiful if you really take a moment to see just him. Not the persona, but the Adam under the mask. I smile as I notice his roots are showing. His roots are betraying the fact that his hair isn’t that inky black he likes to keep it, no, it’s red, which explains the sea of freckles that dapple his beautiful pale skin. His chest is exposed and only a thin sheet covers his lower half as the shadows of rain blot onto his already speckled chest. I can’t help but giggle. It’s as if the rain wants to add to the canvas known as Adam, but Adam shifts at the sound of my laughter. All my other thoughts are forgotten as he opens his eyes and I’m suddenly drowning in those cerulean depths. My breath hitches in my throat for a moment as he looks into my eyes curiously.

“What’s so funny Cass?” Adam asks his voice still thick with sleep.

His body shifts closer to me as he tilts his head sideways as if he’s trying to figure me out.

“I was just umm… noticing the way the raindrops were making shadows on your chest. It’s almost like they wanted to add to your freckles, like they want to be a part of you too.” I whisper.

Unable to blink I watch Adam’s face as it changes from just Adam to the sexual predator that is his persona. I can feel my eyes widen slightly as a feral look comes over his face. He’s looking at me like prey.

“So does that mean you want to be a part of me Cassidy.” That sensual purr falls from his lips as he bats his lashes at me.

I look away from him for a moment as my teeth find my bottom lip. It’s a nervous habit really. My teeth rake over my bottom lip as I try to think of a good answer. Every thought however flies from my mind as Adam’s finger hooks my chin and brings my gaze back up to his eyes. Why now? This isn’t the first time I’ve woken up naked in my bed with a very clothing-challenged Adam. What’s different? Any logical thoughts I had are replaced by Adam’s hot breath, his lips just inches from my mouth.

“Adam?” It falls from my lips and I’m not sure if it’s truly a question or if it is a plea for mercy.

Adam’s tongue licking my bottom lip causes a small groan to slip from my body. All to soon he pulls away from me his eyes searching mine.

“Cassidy, do you want this? I want you.” Adam says sounding uncharacteristically nervous.

“I want you too Adam.” I say softly.

“Things won’t be weird between us afterward?” Adam asks looking for reassurance.

“Adam we’re friends that happen to be lonely. No weirdness.” I reply without really thinking about it.

After all I’ve known Adam for years and this is the first time I’ve found myself wanting to jump his bones so chalking it up to loneliness isn’t exactly a lie. Though the desperation I feel to run my fingers over his skin has nothing to do with loneliness and everything to do with the multitude of angel kisses that dapple his almost porcelain skin.

Then his lips are back and his warm breath caresses my lips for just a moment before his tongue is sliding against my bottom lip once more. I sigh and my lips fall open and Adam takes it as an invitation. His tongue explores my mouth as our tongues fight for dominance. Finally I relax and let him have full control and to my utter pleasure we kiss languidly as the shadows of the raindrops paint our skin. My hands roam over Adam’s smooth skin, as his kisses bring warmth over my entire body. He pulls me forward and cradles me in his arms never breaking the kiss. In the warmth of his arms I break our kiss and I hear Adam’s whimper. He quickly calms as my lips trail to his neck to lick and suckle the deliciously sweet skin there. I let my fingers trace the freckles down his chest and where my fingers trace, my tongue soon follows. All too soon Adam’s body is writhing impatiently. I nip and lick my way down and soon my tongue is dipping into his navel and his fingers are in my hair urging my head down further.

“Mmm patience is a virtue.” I whisper against his skin before delving my tongue into his navel again.

“I virtue that I don’t possess. Cassidy please.” Adam’s whine shoots straight to my already throbbing erection.

I can’t resist him any further and I look up into Adam’s eyes as my mouth hovers mere inches from his straining cock. His eyes are glazed over and his fingers are gripping my hair, shoving my head down, and with a shaky breath I bow my head and take the head into my mouth. It’s smooth in my mouth and my tongue delves into the slit tasting the essence of everything that is Adam. I’m blinded by the pure pleasure of his fingers gripping my hair and the heavy feel of Adam’s dick on my tongue. For several moments I’m completely lost in it as I bob my head until I hear Adam’s strangled gasp as he uses his grip in my hair to yank me up and off of him. I can’t help the whimper that escapes me as I gaze up at Adam. He’s panting and has an almost pained expression on his face as he looks up at me.

“Can’t be coming just yet.” He pants as he shoves my shoulders until I’m laying flat on my back with his beautiful face hovering over me.

With a smile only the devil could create Adam captures my lips for just a moment and then he’s slithering down my body. He situates himself so that his head is at my hip and then looks up at me expectantly.

“On your knees.” He says simply.

I flip and perch on my knees my head buried into the pillow as I look back at him.

“Lube?” The word comes from my mouth as a squeak.

“No.”

I feel his large hand cupping my ass for a moment and then it’s gone, only to return seconds later with a gentle smack. A sharp gasp leaves my mouth as my cock twitches in response.

“I knew you were a kinky one.” Adam laughs. “Condoms?”

“Box under…” Smack “Fuck Adam…” Smack “Under the bed.” I whimper brokenly.

My ass feels like fire, but with each smack my dick gets even harder if that’s humanly possible. Adam leaves his perch for a moment and I feel his weight shifting. I look down and him and see he’s found my box of sex toys and supplies. He opens it and the mere look of glee on his face tells me that I am in trouble.

“Oh wow Cass I knew you’d be kinky, but this is beyond my expectations.” Adam tosses a condom on the bed, and reaches into the box again.

I squeeze my eyes shut afraid to see which of the many items he’s going to pull out of the box. My fears are soon confirmed as a crack drifts through the air. For a moment I can’t breath as the pain consumes me. My body however thinks it’s fantastic, as my cock betrays me and drips onto the sheets.

“Cat o’ nine tails has always been a personal favorite of mine, so glad you had one for me to play with Cassidy.”

Before I can reply the tails are yet again digging into the tender flesh of my ass. My teeth sink into the pillow as the pain washes over me followed be the agonizing throb of my aching cock. A few moments pass without the sounds of the tails whirring through the air and I peak back at Adam. He’s placing the cat o’ nine tails back in my box. He shuts it and shoves the box back under the bed and then with a gentle hand he soothes the welts on my ass. I sigh softly at the feel of his warm hands as they brush over the burning flesh.

“Mmm Cass you were so good. It’s time to reward you.” Adam’s voice holds a certain rasp that must only come with pure arousal because this is the first time I’ve heard Adam sound like this.

I feel Adam’s lips pressing soft butterfly kisses down my spine, and his tongue soon replaces his lips as the warm wetness traces over the welts that mar my skin.

“So pretty.” He whispers and his breath, it brushes my now wet skin and it cools the fire for just a moment.

Then his tongue, oh god, his tongue is brushing down the crack of my ass. I shiver as his tongue prods and pushes at my entrance. The combination of licks, swirls, and delving quickly bring me to incoherency and the only thing that is holding my reality together is Adam’s hand on my hip steadying me.

“Adam… Adam… Adam… oh please!” The words fall from my mouth over and over like a mantra.

His tongue is gone and for I moment I am able to think clearly, that is until I look down at Adam and see him with two of his fingers in his mouth coating them with saliva. He pulls them from his mouth and his lips splay a wicked grin as his fingers swirl my entrance. Then he’s pushing both in at once and I feel full. For a moment I begin to wonder how Adam’s huge cock will fit. I mean I’ve been with a lot of men before, but he’s definitely the biggest. I try to relax as he uses his fingers to open me up and soon he’s crooking those long digits and brushing my prostate and I lose track of my breathing for a moment. The pants escape me and I’m dizzy with lust.

“Adam, fuck… come on just.” With that his fingers are gone and I hear the sound of the condom being torn open.

Moments later his cock is pressed against me and I press back and gasp as his cock stretches me more than I thought possible. I rise up so that my back is pressed against Adam’s chest and his hands are a constant at my hips as he uses them to pull me back further onto his cock.

“Cassidy, oh fuck, baby you are so tight, has anyone ever told you that?” He whimpers, hot breath is brushing my ear then he leans down to suckle my neck.

“Mmmph… mmm a time or too.” I sink the rest of the way down his cock and Adam groans.

Adam truly is a generous lover. I’d always heard it, but had never experienced it until now. Slow and gentle thrusts, very careful of my now tender ass. If we had been together I would have said we were making love, but we’re not. Our bodies however didn’t seem to notice as we moved as one, each giving and the other taking in perfect harmony. The slow build of pleasure is noted by the moans, whimpers, and expletives that float through the air. With each level of pleasure the volume increases, as does the pure pleasure that radiates through my body. The constant brushing of Adam’s dick over my sweet spot is nearly enough to make me weep with pleasure and then his long fingers are curling around my cock and my whole world issuddenly in his hand. His hand is still, but his fingers are wrapped tightly and my hips are thrusting from his cock up into his hand and in seconds my world goes black as my cock spills over Adam’s fist. Every part of my body is on fire and it feels like all of my energy is being expelled at once from my cock. When the world finally comes back to light I collapse in a heap with my head buried into the pillow. I hear Adam’s breath hitch and his hips lose their rhythm.

“That’s it Adam, fuck you’re so hot.” I purr as I look back at him.

His hair is brushed over one of his eyes, his eyes clenching shut, and his mouth falling open to let a keening whine escape. He relaxes against my back and I can feel his breath against my skin as his breathing calms. After several minutes I feel him shift. He pulls out and I straighten my leg to flop on my stomach on the bed. I look back to see him tossing the condom toward my wastebasket. Then his eyes are on me, one dark eyebrow quirked in my direction.

“It’s still raining, lets go back to sleep.” He rumbles his voice still laced with sex.

“So much for running errands today.” I sigh softly and crawl back under the sheets and watch Adam as he crawls up beside me.

He opens his arms just like he has a hundred other times, but this time it’s different. This time there’s a single tear streaming down his face. I don’t say anything though. Instead I cuddle into his arms and settle down to sleep because I know in due time Adam will tell me what’s going on and just exactly why he ended up in my bed instead of the guestroom. Until then I’m going to enjoy the warmth of Adam’s body and the sounds of the rain on the windowpanes.


	2. Shadows on the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finally reveals his sadness to Cassidy. Most of this one is written with experience so I hope it holds up. This also doesn’t portray Brad so nicely, but please know I do really love Brad and write Brassidy a lot so I’m not trying to hate on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

He yanks me into consciousness as his strong arms tighten around my waist until I’m gasping for breath. His frightened cries float through the air and it takes me several moments to be able to free myself from his grasp so that I can attempt to wake him. His face is scrunched in fear and when I lightly touch his shoulder his body jolts upright and his eyes snap open.

“Don’t go.” He gasps his eyes scanning around the room like a terrified animal before his eyes finally land on me.

His body relaxes slightly and I reach out to brush the side of his sweat-drenched cheek. His breathing slows and he flops back down on the bed beside me. I study his face for a moment and note the tears that streak his face, before he’s burying his face into my neck. I sigh and run my hand down his back as his frame trembles against me.

“Adam.” I whisper softly into his ear. “Shh it’s okay you’re safe with me.” I continue to mumble words of comfort into his ear until he calms.

“He’s gone.” He whispers softly against my skin.

I squeeze him in my arms and he looks up at me with those trusting blue eyes still brimming with tears. My heart breaks for him.

“What happened?” I ask as I run my thumb across his cheek to wipe away a tear that decided to fall.

“Brad he… he said he didn’t love me anymore… said that he wasn’t sure if he ever really did or if it was just about sex from the beginning.” Adam hiccupped.

The tears pour anew at his revelation and I don’t have the words to make it better. Though I mentally make a note to myself to have a word with that cheeky little bastard.

“Oh Adam… you don’t need him baby. If that’s the way he felt he doesn’t deserve you. You deserve someone who loves you for you, every single part of you.” I find myself drifting towards his trembling lips and for a moment I let my lips brush his, oh so softly.

“Someone like you Cassidy.” Adam breathes against my lips.

With that confirmation I know that no matter where this road leads I will stand by Adam and be whatever he needs. Lover, friend, confidant, it doesn’t matter as long as I never cause him an ounce of pain and when I get my hands on Brad he’s going to know pain.


End file.
